


Where are Angels' Halos?

by Word_Smith_94



Series: A Demon's Angel [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cock Rings, Loving Michael, M/M, Playful Lucifer, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Soulmates, Young Dean Winchester, halos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:10:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Dean is spending time with Lucifer, learning more about angels and jobs that aren't warriors. But Lucifer doesn't exactly like working, so they're taking a break. Again. This time, curious, Dean asks for information on angels' halos.





	Where are Angels' Halos?

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during the first story, A Demon's Angel, while Dean is younger, roughly ten years old. Stand alone story. 
> 
> Inspired by this pin: https://pin.it/gnp3bs35753r7r

Dean keeps working through the inventory like he agreed to do with Lucifer. Last time this happened, Lucifer tricked him into doing all the work so he could have sex with Michael, and Dean learned from that. Now they’re working side by side where Dean can keep an eye on Lucifer, going through all of the items on the list, counting everything so people know what needs to be ordered. 

But Lucifer really doesn’t like working, so they’re taking their third break of the morning, and this time, Dean decides to ask a question. “Since I’m supposed to be learning things, tell me something. Where is your halo? Why don’t I ever see an angel with a halo? Do they just hide them all the time?”

Lucifer pauses, not sure what to say. He could be honest, explain it straight up, or he could have a little fun with it. “Well, angels  _ used  _ to always wear their halos above their heads, but we don’t have to. As times changed, so did we.”

Dean shifts around on the floor, crossing his legs and leaning in closer to Lucifer. “Tell me, please?” He makes his eyes as big and cute as he can even though he’s pretty sure it won’t work on Lucifer. But it does, at least a little bit, Lucifer smiling at him instead of smirking at him. 

“So, you know how angels can hide their wings?” Dean nods, very familiar with that. “Well, we can modify lots of parts of our bodies. So, we play with our halos too.” 

Dean’s eyes widen at the idea of being able to mess with his body like that. He can control all of his limbs, just like a human, but he can’t do anything like what Cas can do. “Can you show me?”

“Of course.” Whispering a little magic to himself, Lucifer creates a ‘halo.’ He holds out the glowing yellow illusion for the boy’s wide eyed inspection. “See? Normally I keep it hidden, make it reflex so that it’s one less thing I have to remember when I go down to Earth.”

Dean stretches his hand out and can feel the warmth radiating out from the halo. It looks so pretty, solid but not solid, like it can’t decide what it wants to be. “So all angels have one? And they just hide them all the time? Even in Heaven?” He can’t imagine wanting to hide something as pretty as a halo, ever.

“Old habit,” Lucifer smiles at Dean because he can’t completely hide his smirk. “Think about how often Cassie hides his wings in Heaven. Sometimes it’s when he’s sleeping, I’m sure, because it’s easier, but most of the time it’s just old habit. There are other ways to do it though.”

“Like what?” Dean sits back, leaving the halo behind to hear the rest of the story. “What else can you do with them?”

“Lots of options.” Lucifer shrinks the illusion. “Bracelets are a pretty common options since they’re so common among humans.” He shifts it around again. “Sometimes a necklace, although the heat of the magic can build over time if you aren’t practiced enough.” He really should get an award for how good he is at coming up with lies off the top of his head. 

“Do you think Cas would show me his halo?” Dean’s eyes grow wide, and Lucifer just can’t help himself. 

“That depends on where you are.” Lucifer smirks this time, completely unable to hide it any longer. “Cassie likes to wear his a little lower down.”

Dean frowns, trying to figure out what the Hell Lucifer is talking about. When Lucifer points at his crotch, Dean gets it. “He turns his halo into a cock ring?” He's heard about those but never saw one in real life. But... that doesn't really sound like something Cas would do, a little too irreverent for him. 

“Yep.” Lucifer smiles big, but he knows that the game’s up. Cassie would never do that with his halo, not in a million years, and Dean knows him well enough to realize it. 

“Liar!” Dean pounces on Lucifer, pushing him back so that he falls to the floor. “Liar!” He tries to act mad, but he’s laughing too hard for it to look real even as he punches the angel. Lucifer was just joking, and he doesn’t really mind. “I totally believed you!”

“I had you, I know I did.” Lucifer smiles up at the kid, still pretending to fight back against the soft little punches still coming at him. “Sorry, but I had to.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.” Dean sighs and drops his hands to his side, still sitting on Lucifer’s chest. “I would’ve done the same to you, so I can’t get too mad, can I?”

“Nope.” Putting his hands behind his head, Lucifer gets comfy on the floor. “Honestly, angels don’t have halos. What humans were seeing was magic used to hide wings bleeding out in a way that humans could see it.”

Well, that makes sense. Not all angels are as strong as Cas is, and Dean’s willing to bet that early angels weren’t as concerned with hiding as they are now. “Why didn’t any of the angels try to correct the record? One of you could have appeared to the humans, set the record straight, have them add it to the Bible. Angels don’t have halos.”

“Why bother?” He shrugs as best he can while lying down. “It’s not like the Bible is all that accurate anyway. Besides, it just adds to our mystic.” He could have pushed Michael or Gabriel to do something about it, but there really wasn’t much point. 

“Oh.” Well, Dean guesses that he has a point. “Well, thanks for the story, but we have to work, remember. Let’s get back to it.” Dean hops up from Lucifer and holds out his hand to pull him up, but he doesn’t take it. “Come on, Lucifer. We have to work.”

“But work is boring,” he whines, throwing an arm over his eyes. “I don’t wanna.”

“When a demon child has a better work ethic than an archangel, you know there’s a problem.” Dean and Lucifer look up to see Michael lounging in the door frame, smile on his face. “Nice story, by the way.” 

“Thanks.” Lucifer smirks upside down at his mate, still on the floor. “I worked hard on that one.” 

“Not hard enough.” Shrugging away from the doorframe, Michael stretches out his hand, pulling up his mate, wrapping an arm around his waist. Damn, he loves his mate, playfulness and craziness too. “You spun a good story, but you lost it when you gave Castiel a halo cock ring. Should’ve known better.”

“It was all off the top of my head,” Lucifer complains at the lecture, snuggling closer to his mate’s side. “I was doing my best.” 

“From what I see, you were mostly avoiding work.” Lucifer opens his mouth to argue, but Michael puts his hand over it. “Dean, how many breaks have you had?”

Dean looks down at his feet, not sure how to answer. He’s working with Lucifer and doesn’t want to make him mad, but he also doesn’t want to make Michael mad. So, who does he please?

Taking pity on the boy, easily able to sense his nerves, Lucifer speaks up. “Three breaks, alright? We were just about to get back to work, right?”

Dean looks up at the mates, smiling at them together, only slightly jealous. He can’t wait until he can be like that with Cas. “Yeah, we were just about to get back to work.”

Michael raises his eyebrow but doesn’t argue. “Well, fine. Let’s work.” He waits for Lucifer to argue but just gets a sigh in response. 

“Alright. We’ll go back to work, you slave driver.” He heaves a big sigh, dragging his feet while moving forward. “Back to work it is.” 

Watching the two angels working together side by side, Dean smiles and gets back to work too. He’s just going to have to come back with an even better prank to get back at Lucifer. He’ll figure it out. He’s got time. Maybe Sammy will help him. With all the reading Sammy does, he should have some pretty good ideas. 

This is going to be so much fun. 


End file.
